


Hey Princess

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, again her name isn't mentioned, still not sure if this is original character or reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's gone, Cas is gone, but she's still there, still waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Dude, No Chick Flick Moments

He didn’t know what he was doing here, or why he was even here.  He knew he shouldn’t be bothering her, what would she even want to do with him?  They had only gone on a few hunts together, it wasn’t like he knew her very well, but here he was.  He could see her approaching the door through the glass panels, he tried to prepare himself; he had no business being here.  He wouldn’t be surprised if she turned him away.

            The second she opened the door, her smile disappeared. 

            “Dean?  What are you doing here?”

            “Hey… Princess.  Can, uh can I come in?”

            She looked him up and down, trying to take him in.

            “Dean what happened?”

            “Can we… can we talk about it inside?” He willed his voice not to crack, he was on the verge of crying again.  And he wasn’t about to cry in front of her.

            “Yeah.  Yeah, come on in.” She stepped to the side, pulling the door open wider, allowing the broken man into her home.

            “Uh…do you have any beer…maybe?”

            “Sure.  Have a seat in the living room.  Are-are you hungry or…?”

            Dean shook his head.  “Just a beer would be nice Princess.”

            When she returned with his beer she sat down across from him.  “Dean.  What happened?”

            “Me and Sammy stopped the apocalypse.”

            “I’m sorry I ran-”

            “Stop.  I don’t wanna talk about it.”

            “Right, sorry.”

            “Sammy…Sammy’s gone.  Ain’t coming back.”

            “You can…stay here if you want Dean.  As long as you want.  Unless you got somewhere else to be?”

            Dean looked at the beer in his hands.

            “I’ll get the guest bedroom set up for you.”

            When she returned Dean was still sitting on the couch, face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

            “Dean?”

            He stopped instantly, taking in a deep breath.  “Yeah?”

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine Princess.  What’s the guest room situation look like?”

            “Uh, fine.  You can head on up if you like.”

            Dean brushed past her as he walked by.  He stopped half way up the stairs, and looked over his shoulder at her.

            “Princess?”

            “Yeah?” She turned to face him.

            “Thank you.”

            “Sure thing Winchester.”


End file.
